starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Tan
Description Standing before you is a man standing 1.83 meters with dark brown hair that is trimmed short and neat, who stares out into the world with black eyes with white flecks. A young man in his late twenties, whose eyebrows are, arched slightly giving him a slightly exotic or oriental appearance. He does not have any piercings, and you do see that his lips are slightly full, but not overly to make it looks like he has two fat lips. His nose is small, and looks like it was injured. You notice a slight scar upon his left cheek and nothing else can be told of the man's features, except for the tattoo on the top of his right hand. Currently, he is wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt, with a pair of dark grey pants with a number of cargo pockets on each leg, that match the shirt, with the lower legs tucked into matching black, diplomatic boots that extend up his legs, covering his shins and stops about three inches below his knees. You are able to make out the leather belt and see a BlasTech DL-18 blaster pistol is attached to it. In Addition to the blaster, you see some power cells, a comlink, medpack, datapads, a droid caller and that is all that you can see upon him. Personality Richard is a calm and easy going man. His attitude towards others makes him seem like a loner, but he is a people person and enjoys meeting new and interesting characters. Quiet and thinks all the time as he makes notes on what he sees and experiences. He tries to avoid conflict as much as possible and has no disdain for either the various factions. He has a tendency to do the ‘right’ thing when he knows it will get him into more trouble then what he needs, but that is from his CorSec training. Richard has a sense of honor to his friends and duty to those he work for. He will always help those who need help, no matter who they are, but he stays loyal to his employers, and makes sure that he stays true to his word, since he was raised to show dignity, honor and respect to all, rather they are friend or foe. This is what helped him while he was a part of CorSec and making friends out of friends and enemies. History Born on the planet Pelagon, a planet located in the Tapani Expanse of the Mintaka System, and the capital world of House Pelagia. Richard Tan grew up in a family who moved to the planet of Corellia, from Pelagon, his father Marcus Tan, was a member of House Pelagia Royal Guards, and was asked to go to Corellia to help CorSec. CorSec or Corellian Security Force was happy to have Marcus arrive and Richard always wanted to continue the family tradition. However, he enrolled in and graduated from the CorSec Academy, instead of being a royal guard for House Pelagia. While out on a mission, his parents were killed and he took all of the possessions he had, and sold all of his families belongings and with the money traveled to Tatooine. When he arrived, he used what money he had from what he sold and tried to purchase a ship, which was not enough, so he left and thought. During his searching, he decided to put what he knew about ships to good use and went out, working on gathering money to open a manufacturing company that builds transports and fighters, as well as possibly be active in the Republic in one form or another. To that end, he contacted a number of banks within the Republic and after stating his intentions, and filling out the necessary paperwork, was not able to get a loan to start up his own corporation, so he went looking and found out that there were a number of jobs out there open to those who are looking to start a possible business within the Republic and this lead him to Thyferra, looking for a job as a pilot and/or a technician. Additional Information Favorite Drinks and Food Drinks *'Ansionian Tea:' Ansionian tea was a type of tea made on Ansion. It was black, sweet, and had a distinctive tang. *'Corellian Spiced Ale:' Corellian spiced ale was the spicy version of Corellian ale. *'Blue Milk:' Blue milk, sometimes known as Bantha milk was a blue-colored liquid produced by a female bantha’s mammary glands. It could be found on most planets across the galaxy. The milk was well known for being very rich and refreshing, its non-opaque coloring suggesting that it was also sweet. The milk was also used to make a variety of yogurt and ice cream. *'Airikh:' A strong alcoholic drink from Taanab. *'Blue Lightning:' A strong alcoholic drink. Food *'Dricklefruit Pie:' Dricklefruit pie is a culinary delicacy. *'Krakana Fillets:' Krakana fillets were steaks made on Mon Calamari from the Krakana. *'Kommerken Steak:' Kommerken steak was a food that was often served with ootoowergs. *'Mynock Coronet City:' Mynock Coronet City was a spicy Twi'lek dish consisting of marinated mynock strips, vweilu nuts, and chale covered in lum sauce. *'Braised Fork Tarts:' "jimunee ronto pagona" in Huttese, was a favorite dish of the Hutts. It contained thorns which, if not properly removed, could be rather painful. Family Info and Family Crest 100px|left|Tan Family Crest Richard is of royal decent, but due to the many royal issues between the various houses of Tapani Sector, he and his family had to flee the Tapani Sector. The back story of his parents is false, and Richard does not know that he is of royal decent. The Tan family crest is an argent, a pale dovetailed azure between three annulets gules. Crest, on a close helm mantled, from a torse five plumes argent and azure. Tattoo 100px|left|House Pelagia Crest Richard has a tattoo, the crest of House Pelagia, showing which noble house he belongs to and is placed upon the top of his right hand. The tattoo can be seen at all times when he is out and about, and the detail is of a closed fist I holding a multi-colored material that is a crimson red, purple, violet and indigo in color. A figure in cool light blue sits upon the closed fingers, with its wings fanned out looking like a bird of some type, while a pea-green colored sun is behind the blue bird. The tattoo is probably one of the least known item about Richard and hardly anyone notices it, although it is out in plain daylight, and Richard will not say anything unless someone brings it up or asks him about it. Although, if he is asked, he will be glad to explain to people the purpose and meaning behind it, as a few have commented that it is some type of pirate emblem, but it is just the house crest of House Pelagia. Equipment * Sentinel IV Heavy Blaster Pistol * Cresh Luck Armor * WJ-5 Comlink * BlasTech DL-18 Blaster Pistol * Knapsack ** Combat gloves ** Blast vest Logs OOC Information This charcter is player by Compile who also plays Quill Votan Category:Human Category:Pelagian Category:Independent characters